In a virtual reality experience, virtual imagery is displayed in a user's field-of-view to provide a life-like, convincing feeling of occupying the experience. The virtual reality experience may allow a user to interact with virtual objects in the experience. Various input devices for facilitating such interaction exist, such as hand-held controllers that provide translational and rotational input.